lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Help/Compatibility with other mods
The Lord of the Rings Mod is a great mod by itself, but, because it is a Forge mod, an obvious question arises: Which other mods can work with this mod? This page gives you an incomplete list of mods that work and don't work (or partially work) with the latest version of the LotR mod. If you found new incompatibilities, feel free to add them to the list. All sub-lists are ordered alphabetically. Installing Shaders Some shader mods do not work with the LOTR mod, and can cause crashes. See this video by mindofmike for a guide to get shaders working with the LotR mod. Since Beta 31.3, this crash is resolved, and shaders mods should now work properly with LotR. Mods that don't work The following mods do not work at all with the Lord of the Rings mod. These are mods that generally crash the game, or inactivate a vital gameplay mechanic: *Aether: Causes the game to crash (at least in older versions). *Abyssalcraft: Causes intermittent crashes when LOTR is installed while in the LOTR dimension (At least on the client) *Battlegear 2: Spawning of bandits and magpies stealing things lead to crashes. Forge config to remove erroring entities works with magpies, and disabling bandit spawning in LOTR config makes this mod function with few issues. *ICBM: Does not allow game to load properly. *Optifine: May crash the game upon launch, or cause textures/blocks to become invisible or untextured. It depends on some variables that are as yet unknown. The issue some users experience with water having a white texture can be fixed by ensuring that the ‘swamp colours’ setting under ’quality settings’ is set to ‘ON’. *Pixelmon: Opening the PC causes the game to crash. *Unique Artifacts: Causes the game to crash (is incompatible with Middle-earth biomes) *VoxelMap: Causes incorrect grass colours and snow/ice generating where it shouldn't. *Millenaire: Millenaire will not function (Proof needed? Works perfectly fine for me) *Coros' Weather Mod: Results in very glitchy skies in Middle-Earth, and heavy lag. *HerdCraft-Mod causes LOTR Animals to not reach Adult size and crashes the server if they do reach adult stage, (Having Config to remove error entities will fix them spawning but makes so you can have adult animals) Also all units become Herd like in nature causing them to clump up and become rather stupid in the movements. *RotaryCraft/DragonAPI: Conflicting item IDs crash the game on startup. Note: It is recommended not to use these mods and the Lord of the Rings mod together. Mods that partially work The mods in this list will work with the Lord of the Rings mod, although they cause glitches or provide reduced functionality. They do not crash the game: *Antique Atlas: Some report opening it in Middle-earth it crashes the game, but for others it works, but not flawlessly. Reported are issues with textures used for LOTR biomes, which may be incorrect or missing entirely. The mod does not automatically log generated settlements in LOTR as "villages". The mod does keep track of deathpoints as well as the portal. *Arcane Scrolls: Several utility scrolls won't work, and all or almost all scrolls will not work in Middle Earth. In the Overworld, most scrolls function and work against LotR mobs. *Better Foliage: Compatible with minor issues: coral and algae occasionally spawn in odd places such as in-land rivers; the cactus texture is broken. *Botania: Botania flowers don't generate in Middle-Earth (can be circumvented with Floral Fertilizer). The mod requires diamonds, ender pearls, redstone, nether wart, blaze rods/powder, nether brick. Saplings from LOTR can be used in place of Minecraft saplings. *Bukkit Multiverse: Alignment is the same in every world (caused by alignment data being stored as playerdata rather than in the dimension file). *Construction Mod: Compatible, but you can't save builds with stuff from LOTR. *Hostile worlds will not invade (not to be confused with ME faction invasions) ME *Metallurgy 4: Mithril from this mod cannot be used as LotR mithril. LOTR Copper and tin can be used to make bronze from this mod, though it does not function as though it were LOTR bronze. *MorePlayerModels: Compatible, with full access to all NPC models. Hobbit models show weird graphics, eye position not right. If you experience a 'black screen', open the F12 menu and set 'Point of View' to 'No'. *Parzi's Star Wars Mod: Will cause major lag *Ragdoll corpses: Works well in that all humanoid mobs (bar hobbits) die leaving a corpse. However, if the game is saved and exited while the player is near a corpse, the game will crash. This is only a minor issue, as you were exiting anyway, and the game does save. *Real First Person Render: Works if the players skin does not use the "hat layer" as it is called, this causes the mod to render the 2nd layer of your skin infront of your screen. *Storage Drawers: Banner protection does not prevent players from removing items from the drawers. Some crafting recipes may need changed to allow full functionality in middle earth. (redstone, diamonds, etc.) *Witchery: Compatible but needs diamonds which cannot be found in ME. Overworld necessary. Also, attacking a werewolf being with a silver sword results in the attacker losing the connection to the server and the werewolf not taking any damage, making werewolf players practically immune to any attack. Furthermore werewolf players are having issues with their point of view while in wolf form; this can however be circumvented by changing into F5 view mode. Even more game-breaking is the fact that you can "tame" any mob (Yes, even Balrogs) by using the Infernal Infusion and the ability to disarm them (by using the Mystic Branch) lets you "farm" their whips (and any other mobs held items too) infinitely. Thus, it is highly recommended to refrain from installing it alongside the LotR mod. Mods that work well Mods in the following list work perfectly well in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings mod: *Archimedes' Ships and Boats: Compatible. Please note that if combined with Carpenter's Blocks, compiling a ship might cause a crash. *Armourer's Workshop: Fully Compatible by default, however please note that chestplates do not rotate correctly on mannequins. To use model overrides on lotr weapons/items you will need to add the items to the config at /.minecraft/config/armourersWorkshop/overrides.cfg. All armor can be overridden by default unless it has a custom model(example: Elven helms, Isengard Uruk Helmets). *AssassinCraft: Compatible. *Backpacks Mod: Compatible, but there are already pouches contained within the LOTR mod. *Balkon's Weapon Mod: Compatible. *BetterHUD: Compatible. (switch off redundant things like Compass in in-game menu) *Bibliocraft: Compatible. *Bspkrs' mods (ArmorStatusHUD, DirectionHUD, StatusEffectHUD): Compatible. *Buildcraft: Compatible, although this has not been fully tested. *Carpenter's Blocks: Compatible. *Chisel 2: Compatible. *Custom NPCs: Compatible. *Enchanting plus: Compatible, but vanilla enchanting must be enabled to gain XP. *Familiars: Compatible, but vanilla enchanting must be enabled to gain XP. *FastCraft: Compatible, and in fact highly recommended for increasing performance. *Flan's Mod: Compatible. *Galacticraft (with all the cores and expansions): Compatible. *4Space, a Galacticraft addon: Compatible. *Gravestone Mod: Compatible. *Harvestcraft: Can cause some biomes to look vastly different. *Infernal Mobs: Compatible (LOTR mobs get Infernal Mobs powers sometimes, but usually not NPCs such as orcs and other Middle-earth humanoids). *JourneyMap: Compatible. *Hardcore End Expansion: Compatible. *MCheli: Compatible. * *Minecraft Comes Alive: Compatible. *Minions: Compatible. *Natural Absorption: Compatible, but vanilla enchanting must be enabled to gain XP & remove golden apple recipes must be true. *Nomad Tents: Compatible. *Orespawn: Compatible, but the ability to craft a sword that does more damage than a mithril sword out of sticks and poppies might be OP to some people. *Pam's Harvestcraft: Compatible, but foods from LotR cannot be substituted with Harvestcraft's food & seeds & trees spawn in the Overworld, not Middle Earth. If the Queen bee (in apiary) gets the middle earth enchantment it can crash your server every time it generates resources. (not tested in singleplayer). *Rei's Minimap: Compatible. *Rival Rebels: Compatible. *Secret Rooms Mod: Compatible. *Shaders Mod: Compatible since . *Small Boats Mod: Compatible. *Thaumcraft: Compatible, however, placing Thaumcraft armor on armor stands from this mod causes a crash. *Treecapitator: Compatible. *TooManyItems: Compatible. *Twilight Forest: Compatible. *Waila: Compatible. *World Edit mod: Compatible, please note that you are unable to rotate stairs in a selection properly. *Xaero's minimap: Compatible. Mods that Need Config Changes Please note that if you do one of these config changes, please post a configuration snippet on the Configuring third-party software for the mod wiki page, with a download link to the config file somewhere, so that the rest of the community can download and use them. This applies to all mods in this list. *Aliens versus Predator Mod: Has a few id conflicts that can be changed via config file. AvP mobs won't fight LOTR mobs. *Applied Energistics 2: Meteors land in Middle-earth. (No config option for this, I recommend not going to Middle-Earth until you find a meteor and then setting meteor spawn chance to 0.). *Better Dungeons: Compatible, castles don't spawn in Middle-Earth on default, but can be made to in the config. *DamageIndicators: Compatible, however, the health bar gets in the way of the active quests GUI. Suggestion: Use DamageIndicator's keybind in-order to move it away from the Quests GUI. *Dynamic Lights: Works but the 'L' key is used by this mod as well as the LotR mod. It can be changed in the 'Controls' menu to prevent this clash. *Galacticraft: Works with the Lotr mod but config changes are necessary to prevent Galacticraft ores from spawning in Middle-earth, and allow metal compatibilities. *Jewelrycraft 2: Compatible, but can be laggy for some people. *World Edit (client): 'L' key for instruction sheet clashes with middle Earth menu. This can be changed in the 'Controls' menu. *Electroblob's Wizardry: need to add Dimension 100 to config files for world gen to effect Middle Earth. *Geochests, chests work fine, ore gen needs configuration. Mods that Need Add-Ons to make Function at Full Awesomeness Please note that if you create one of these Add-ons, please post a download link somewhere so that the rest of the community can download and use them. This applies to all mods in this list. *Forestry: An addon may be needed in order for LOTR trees and crops to work in Forestry farms, as well as for beehives to spawn in ME and for ME biomes to have proper Temperature/Humidity values *Inventory Tweaks: In order to sort LOTR items in the player inventory or chests, you'll need an updated item tree. You'll find it here. *Mo'Creatures: Compatible, note that Mo'Creatures mobs don't spawn in Middle-Earth, so an add-on may need to be created to make them spawn. *Not Enough Items: Recipes on the LotR mod's crafting tables don't show up. It has been stated by Mevans himself that he would like someone to create an add-on for this mod, so that it can be used. An add-on is currently in development, you can find more infos here . *Tinker's Construct: May need an add-on to allow LOTR metals to work with Smeltery, and LOTR items to work with other mod functions. More information here! Please add more to the following lists as you learn more about the mod. Category:Tech Support Category:Browse